Badly
by bookqueen897
Summary: Sam and Freddie have been acting awkward around each other since their breakup, and it's affecting not only their personalities, but also the show. How will they solve their issues? :  first story! rating cuz of fear
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,this is my first Fanfiction story, but I worked really hard on it so I hope you enjoy it! Also, don't review if you have nothing nice to say. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Badly<strong>

Freddie's POV

I was talking to Brad about a new function on the computer that I was planning on using for the next show when Sam came in. Immediately, I shut my mouth, and lowered my head. But I couldn't help it. Nothing has been the same since that month we had dated. It wasn't fair! I was used to her torturing me, but now, it's not intentional.

Which makes my heart hurt even more.

Sam's POV

I was looking for Carly, we were supposed to rehearse or something. But instead, I found my nubby ex-boyfriend and our intern talking nerd-talk. When Freddie saw me though, he got embarrassed, and refused to look at me. I'll be honest, it hurt. We had only been together for a month, but our feelings had been so intense! Not even a few pranks could fix our damaged relationship! I had destroyed his cell phone, made jokes about his freak of a mom. I even had to give him advice, which didn't help much. I just had to face the facts, our relationship was busted, and it hurt.

Badly.

Freddie's POV

"In 5,4,3,2" I pointed to Carly and Sam, proving that we were on the air.

"Welcome web-er-net-ers..."

"And people from other galaxies!" shouted Carly and Sam as they started iCarly. I grinned, iCarly was always fun to do, but something was...off. I don't know what, but it was really confusing. Anyway, Carly and Sam left to get ready for the next segment, a pathetic play, the one about the father who treated his two kids like trash. Sam finished first, except for her hair. But she wasn't much of a hair-braider.

That was my job.

Sam's POV

As Freddie braided my hair, I felt my cheeks heat up. I hated how he made me feel awkward and self-conscious! I was SAM FREAKING PUCKET for crying out loud! I had exposed, tortured, humiliated, and made this boys life a living hell!But he was the only one who would braid my hair.

How sad.

Anyway, as he finished up, Carly came out, looking all fancy in her nanny outfit. Following her was Spencer, who was going to be baby Spencer again. Finally, Freddie left to change (we only had a 10-20 minute breaks between sketches!), and I noticed that we were short a nub. "Where's gibby?" I asked, cuz he is the main character of this skit! Suddenly, the elevator dinged, and a gibby walked through the door, saying "GIBBEH!" Carly threw him his costume and pushed him into the hallway to change. Seconds later, Freddie walked in, and Carly gave us the low down of what was goin on in the skit.

"Ok, Freddie, gibby will tell you to throw Sam and Spencer to the sharks, but you save them both and attempt to attack him. However, we reveal the shocking twist where gibby and I, the nanny, am engaged. We'll end it there. Are you ready?"

I wasn't ready to be saved, nor ready to be saved by my EX-BOYFRIEND! But I gathered my Pride and nodded my head for yes, just as Gibby came through the door, and the scene began.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm planning on making this a chapter story, but that depends on you. So review people!<strong>

**3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, ****thx to those few people who favorited this story, but if nobody reviews, this is the end of this story. i dont want it to come to that, but if it does, oh well.**

**anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ch.2<p>

Freddie's POV

"WHERE'S MY APPLESAUCE!" Gibby yelled as the scene started. I noticed Brad laughing from behind the camera, it was something about the word 'applesauce' that he found hilarious. It was kinda funny to see him find it funny, if that makes sense. It probably doesn't but oh well…

I almost missed my cue, which was me ratting out Sam for feeding baby Lumpley Gibb's applesauce.

"Father, if I tell you who did it, can I have more food?" I said. Gibby's character overreacted, but eventually said yes to the trade of food for information.

"It was Fuffley! She feed your applesauce to baby Lumpley!" I cried, and Sam stood up and began to scream at me!

Sam POV

I couldn't continue with the stupid sketch! Freddie wasn't going to 'save' me, and

I wouldn't pretend I was weak! I did the only thing that seemed logical; I began to attack Freddie as Peeta. I yelled at him or ratting me out, and began to hurt him, in hopes that the scene would stop. Brad turned off the live footage and turned on the emergency video.

Then I stopped beating Freddie.

Carly was shocked; why would you do such a horrible thing she would say.

"Sam, why would you do such a horrible thing!"Carly yelled.

Told you.

"What is wrong with you Sam! You could have really hurt him, or worse, gotten his mom to come here and take him away!"

Ok, that WOULD have been bad.

But what was I supposed to do, look weak on screen, and be made fun of for this!

Have my ex boyfriend look amazing while I looked...like a daffodil!

No, I made the right choice, to myself.

No way would anyone else understand what I had done. Or why.

Which is why I had to get out of there, ASAP!

Carly was still lecturing me when I walked out. I got down the stairs of the loft when u heard footsteps following me, and headed for the elevator. I quickly got in and pressed the close button, but not before a hand blocked it from closing.

"Hey," Freddie stated, "can I join you for a second?"

* * *

><p><strong>as i said before, review or kill the story!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! **

**OK, so, I'm probably going to make the next chapter the last unless I get a bunch of inspiration. Because truthfully, I don't know where this story is going.**

**anyway, enjoy, and review (no flames!)**

* * *

><p>Ch.3<p>

Freddie POV

After the shock of Sam beating me up again, on the air, wore off, I raced after her down the stairs. I heard Carly screaming after me "Freddie! Where are you going!" but I didn't stop, I had to get to Sam, before it was too late.

That's why I was in the elevator with her. The same elevator we broke up in. And sealed our love in.

Sam broke the silence that had followed me coming into the elevator first.

"Why."

That confused me. "Why what?"

Sam smirked at my comment and responded teasingly "why'd you follow me? Why are you in this elevator now?"

Oh, that.

Sighing, I answered her questions.

"I followed you to make sure you were alright. You seemed pretty upset earlier."

I took a deep breath; the next question was harder to explain.

"And I'm in this elevator because I need to talk to you." at this I pulled down the emergency elevator break. "Alone."

Sam blushed at that comment and lowered her gaze to the flooring. I almost missed her response. "What's there to talk about?"

That question was easy enough.

"Well first, there's the question of why you decided that live on the show was a good time to break my bones..." I trailed off, but smirked.

"I did that because I will not be saved, especially by my ex, live on the show.

I don't care if it was a stupid sketch, I wasn't going to go through with it in a million years!" she tensed, and I suddenly became aware that she was actually opening up, even if it was just a little bit. I could have screamed in joy, but instead, I just asked the next question that needed to be answered.

"Sam, do you still love me?"

Sam POV

Did he really just ask me that! I mean...well... ugh now I can't think straight! I decided to stay silent, and stared down at the ground. Bad move.

"Was it even mutual! PLEASE tell me it was mutual!" Freddie pleaded with me when I wouldn't look him in the eyes.

Wait, Freddie was pleading with me for confirmation that I loved him.

That sounds weird even in my head!

After what seemed like a lifetime of silence, I felt the jump of the elevator, and it slowly crawled down. He was done talking to me; I had proved a lie I never told. Finally, the elevators dinged open, and Freddie stepped off.

"Goodbye Sam." he said, like his life was losing meaning. He pressed the elevator button to close the doors. When they shut all the way, I slide down the wall, and totally cried into the night.

When I was done, I pressed the button to take me to the roof. It would be my temporary home. Until I gathered enough courage to jump.

Freddie POV

Sam never loved me! I can't believe I actually thought that she had ever loved me! I'm a nerd, a nerd without a heart. Or a brain apparently, if I was too dumb not to notice how she never loved me!

There was only one place I could go to at the moment to feel better about myself.

I got to our elevator, and pressed the roof button. When I arrived, I was shocked to see sleeping Princess Puckett on the edge of the roof, ready to roll right into traffic...

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! <strong>**literally.**

**so anyway, review what you think should happen next. its your decision!**

**anyway, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY PEOPLE!**

**ok, so , i'm planning on making one more chapter after this. its gonna be an epiloge because I don't know where I'm going with this**

**So enjoy and review this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 4<p>

Freddie POV

I put my arms around Sam, and pulled her to the middle of the roof, so that there was no way for her to fall.

I couldn't believe that she would have chosen to commit suicide instead of...I have no clue why she would have committed suicide. I found her pear phone and looked through it to see if there was anything that could have caused this decision.

Man, I feel like a stalker, going through a person's private information.

But I needed to know why! I really do care about her, even if she doesn't care about me.

I finally found what I had been looking for on her emails.

In the drafts folder, there was a draft to everybody; Carly, Spencer, Gibby,

T-Bo, her mom, Melanie, and...and me.

I opened mine. It said:

_To Freddie,_

_You may be wondering why I'm sending this email to you. Especially since I am dead._

_Well here it goes, you got this email because I love you, and never got to tell you. Our relationship was always mutual, and I love you, even now, after we broke up, and after death._

_However, you didn't know this. I never got to tell you this when I had the chance, and now if I said it, you wouldn't believe me._

_I messed up, and I'm sorry._

_But I'll always love you!_

_Forever yours,_

_Sam_

I gapped at the email.

It really was mutual! She did love me! How could I be so stupid to think that she DIDN'T love me! Well, it was what I thought a few minutes ago, but not anymore!

I exited out of her email, and put her phone back to the way it was before.

Then I went over to Sam, and pressed my lips to her's.

Sam POV

I woke up, which meant that I was still alive, which meant that I would live through another day without Freddie.

Who I realized was kissing me.

Wait... WHAT!

I'm so confused now, how did this happen. Was I in heaven?

I just realized that if I did die and go to heaven, I wouldn't have sent out the emails!

All my feeling, all my goodbyes, final explanations! They would never get them!

But then Freddie stopped kissing me, and opened his eyes.

And his chocolate eyes met my blue eyes. And I knew.

Somehow, he realized that I still loved him, and he loved me.

I wrapped my arms around him, and brought him into another kiss, as if I would never kiss him again.

And we would have stayed like that forever if it was possible. And never let go!

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, one last chapter! I hope you've enjoyed this thus far!<strong>

**ok, you know what to do now! REVIEW!**


	5. Epilogue

**Hey guys, so heres the sweet conclusion of _Badly_!**

**OK, ENJOY and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

*A year later*

Sam POV

Freddie and I were chilling out in the iCarly studio looking through old iCarly webisodes when we came across the one where he first declared his love for me.

It brought back all the memories of the lock-in, the mental institution, Pininis Italian restaurant, the elevator, and us. But then it brought back memories of the segment of Pathetic Plays, and the roof now.

I knew that Freddie was remembering it too; because after he leaned down and kissed me, he said into my ear "we've come a long way, haven't we." I smiled, and whispered back to him, "we have, but if I could do it all again, I would."

And I kissed my boyfriend again.

Freddie POV

I love Sam Puckett, and I want to be with her forever. Which is why I bought her a promise ring, which I plan to show her live on the show.

It was small and silver, with three diamonds on them. I also had it engraved for her.

Ten minutes later, Carly, Gibby, and Brad came into the studio, and a few minutes later, Carly and Sam were opening the show.

And then it was my cue to "propose" to Sam.

"And now!" she started," were gonna play a new game called LETS ALL EAT CAKE!"

I laughed at how dramatic she could be, especially about food. But we weren't gonna play that game just yet.

"Actually, Sam, were going to start with something else." I told her. I passed my camera to Brad, and pressed the play button for a slide show.

Dancing across the screen came images of Sam and I from when we were 13 to now.

The photos ended and turned to a scene from an old iCarly from a few years ago.

_"Ok look, I don't care how many iCarly fans tell me that I'm not insane for liking Freddie. I know I'm cr-" after quick thinking, I interrupted Sam and said,_

_"Wait wait wait wait wait. Sigh, let's take one more chat." _

_Unfortunately, Sam didn't want to take another chat._

_"No I don't wanna."_

_But I begged, "just one more."_

_She groaned at me, and I began to pass my camera to Carly, and accepted myself for the live chat._

_"Hey, it's me, Freddie. So uh...a lot of people have been talking about whether _

_Sam and I should, you know, "go out" with each other, and it seems that everybody's wondering if Sam's crazy for wanting to." I took a slight pause before continuing, wondering whether or not I was making the right choice, "but nobody asked me how I feel."_

_I could see instant realization hit Carly, but Sam didn't understand quite yet._

_"We talked about it." she tried, but we both know my opinion was never stated._

_"No, you talked. You told me how you feel while you ate a quesadilla."_

_To the audience, she used he defense as "the quesadillas here are delicious." which caused a shush from Carly, allowing me to continue._

_"Anyway, yeah, it's important how Sam feels, but how I feel is important too."_

_I would've continued, but Sam interrupted me, and started going off about how I should just get back at her for everything now and how she didn't care._

_But while she was ranting on, I strolled over to her, and kissed her in front of all the mental patents and iCarly fans. Which totally confused her._

_"You really mean that?" she asked, the same question that she asked earlier._

_"Mmmh hm, so I guess were both insane." I responded smiling._

Sam was more than shocked to see this video, but even more so when I knelt down now in front of her, live on the show.

"Sam, I love you, I did then and I do now. This isn't a proposal, not for marriage, not yet. But what I hold in this box," at thy I pulled out the box containing the promise ring, "is a promise that someday, I will kneel down with a diamond ring and propose to spend the rest of my life with you!" I opened the box, showing her the ring, and the engraving, _**"I love you so much that it hurts, badly."**_

"Please, Sam Puckett, make me the happiest man alive!"

Tears streamed down her face as she smiled at me, and said the only word I ever needed to hear.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ok, so now its everyones favorite time! REVIEW and move on!<strong>

**I HOPE Y'AL ENJOYED THIS EPIC TALE OF SEDDIE!**


End file.
